1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tamper resistant hangable containers and, more particularly, to hangable deli packs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food is often placed in a transparent plastic container that includes a base with a large volume cavity that holds the food and with a cover or lid that closes the cavity. Buyers want to be assured that, after the food was placed in the container as by a clerk at the food store, that the container has not been opened. There is a possibility that another customer has secretly opened the container enough to taste a bit of food before closing it (possibly leaving germs from his/her finger in the food). Potential buyers want to be assured that this has not happened. A container that could be constructed at low cost from plastic, that could be easily initially closed by a clerk at a store after loading goods such as food into the container, and which thereafter required a customer to tear apart parts of the container before initially opening it, would be of value.
Retailers frequently display items for sale on hangers, allowing the products to be hung in rows. Consumers interested in purchasing the products can easily remove one or more items from the hanger. Such methods of distribution can be advantageous in the context of deli meats, cheeses, confectionery, baked goods, produce, hardware, and other products, as they can be hung on dispensing rods. A product at the front of the row can be visible to the consumer, while the remaining items lie behind, coming to the forefront when the first item is removed. Accordingly, if each row has a distinct hanger, then a consumer can simultaneously see precisely one of each product, maximizing the visible selection while maintaining a relative compactness of product within the display area.
Prior art deli packs include a firm cardboard backing including a hole for a hook, and a plastic covering typically glued or welded to the cardboard backing to hold the product. This design does not lend itself to resealing or reclosing, as once the package is opened it substantially loses its ability to reliably hold its contents.